When Love Stops
by iluvromance777
Summary: A schoolgirl who falls for the wrong guy. Turns out that her best friend, Soo Hyun U-Kiss was right all along. A spark separates their friendship for the next 10 years. In the present, they met again but who knows, they do have feelings for each other?
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

My fingers were still glued to the keyboard in my cubicle. It's already been my 2nd year in my former school, Seoul Jeonju High School. As my fingers were typing down the minutes for the staff meeting, I felt a pang of fear through myself. Could something bad happens next in a minute or soon? _Oh come on, I'm in my cubicle doing a secretary's job! Why should I feel scared at the moment?_

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I shrieked in an instance.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to scare you!"

It turned out to be my colleague, Soon Young.

"Jeez! You scared me to death!"I blurted out.

"Oh, Chae Kyung! Just a tap doesn't mean scaring you to death!" She looks annoyed there. "Maybe you're tired or focusing too much on the computer screen."Yeap, she's right. Ever since the school has been already established for the 25th year, it's time for a new change for the school which equals to extra work, though.

As Soon Young was sipping her usual morning coffee, "You know today-"

"Uhuh?"

"Some new teacher is going to be employed here. A full-time teacher."

"Well, do you know anything about him at all?"

"I don't know. But I've heard he used to be a former student here."

My fingers jerked away instead of moving along the keypads. _Could it be him? Never mind, maybe it might be another guy who used to be a student here...unless if he turns up soon. _Suddenly, Jae Seok rushed into my cubicle and announced, "Guess what? He's here!" Soon Young quickly dashed out of my cubicle just to have a peek. Soon, she came back surprised.

".God. Chae Yeon! This is new teacher is so...ahhh!" Great, she does have a great enthusiasm for handsome-looking guys.

I quickly took a peep from my cubicle to look out for that new teacher. Just as the headmistress was passing by, another figure was walking beside her. A man dressed smartly and yeap, he does have good looks though. And looks familiar... In a sudden flashback, I realized who he was. _No it's him! It can't be! What is he doing here? _ Just then, he turned to face my direction. Without showing a sign of fear, I pretended to focus myself at the computer windscreen to avoid his gaze. _Well, maybe it's time I have to face my past again..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"KRIIINNNNNGGG!"

Whurrrr... A sudden rang woke me up. Argggh! There's already a sense of dizziness flowing through my head. Rubbing my eyes, I was trying to focus what time it was.'

"Chae Kyung, wake up!" I felt someone was shaking my shoulder. I looked up and there was my best friend aka childhood friend, Soo Hyun.

"Hey, school's over! Now it's not the time to sleep!"

Darn! I must have overslept. I quickly rushed and stuffed all my books into my backpack and dashed out of the classroom.

"Hey! Take it easy!"

By the time, we've heading to the school bus stop, Soo Hyun started a conversation, "So in a few days, you'll be-"

"Yeah?" I couldn't urge to answer him as my head was heavy for sleeping too much.

"SWEET SIXTEEN!" a pair of high-shrilled voices was screaming behind me.

It turns out that Ji Soo and Min-Ri were surprising me from behind.

"Gosh, you almost give me a heart attack!" I was really annoyed there. "You should be proud! You're going to be sixteen, WOMAN!" Min-Ri shouted back in reply.

As I was trying to adjust myself due to my heavy head, I looked up and saw someone who I was crushing on for a few years.

There, it was Kwon Yong Jae, the most popular student of the entire student body of Seoul Jeonju High School. He's an every girl's attention and the best soccer player in school. He's already on the "Single Guys" list and every girl here desires to be his muse. That girl would be the luckiest girl ever if she gets to be his. His wavy brown locks, his smile, facial features and his biceps attract the hearts of many girls including ME. Yeah, that's right, I would just stare at him all day and daydream about it. Suddenly, he just turned his gaze towards me. _Crap! I shouldn't have just stood there looking star struck at him! _ I quickly looked down instead of staring at him in the eye. Then I looked up to see whether he's gone. But he is still there looking at me. He winked in a second and then walked off with his soccer mates.

"OOHHHH... Yong Jae just winked at someone~!" Ji Soo teased.

I was caught off-guard. "Huh! What's going on?" I looked around and saw Soo Hyun looking uneasy there.

"Seriously, you don't get it, do you? Yong Jae just winked at you. Girls would fall head over heels if they see that!"She explained.

"Come to think of it, I think he likes you!"

"Wait a sec! Come on guys, It's just a wink. It's not like a kiss or something!"I defended myself. By the way, no one knows that I've already had a crush for Yong Jae.

At the moment, Soo Hyun's dad came by to pick him up. "Okay, I've got to go! Bye, guys!"

Then, he came up to me and talk to me in a whisper.

"I know you had a crush on him. But just don't make it so obvious. You just did that."

He left without saying goodbye.

Later, at night, I laid my head down on my pillow thinking back what happened this afternoon. I don't what's gotten into Soo Hyun's mind lately. Whenever Ji Soo, Min-Ri and me gushed about other guys at school, he seems to be neutral. But Yong Jae? No, he just feels uneasy. What's wrong with him? Could he be jealous? No, it can't be. His face changes whenever there's a sight of Yong Jae around me. Something's wrong. But I just can't ask him straight in the face. He would just deny and pretend nothing's going on. I just need to find out soon... I've got to.

After dozing in my thoughts, I went to turn off the bedside lamp to have a good night's rest. I closed my eyes and I was soon dozed off.

The next day, I was already up and early for school. As I reached the school gates, I was just wondering. _What am I going to say when I bump into him? Should I just query him? _ Then, someone just waved his hands in front of me. It was Soo Hyun.

"Oh hey, what's with the change of mood recently?" I asked.

"By means?"He asked.

"Yesterday you were acting stranger...and weird. But today you're...hyped up!"I was trying to find the words to describe his emotions.

"Nah! I'm just having the mood swings "he grinned.

"You're weird!"I shouted.

"No, you're the one who's weird!"He teased me.

As we were teasing and having a good laugh, someone appeared right in front of me.

Soo Hyun's face turns pale once he saw the figure approaching us,

"Hey, I saw you yesterday at the bus stop and...Wow! And you do have an eye for me." Yong Jae said.

"Ermm...I'm sorry?" My mind went blank when he said those words. HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM! Oh my gosh, what do I have to do now? Should I shun myself away from him?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should have introduced myself first. Silly me. The name's Yong Jae, captain of the soccer team." He smiled at me and reached out a hand.

Gosh, Yong Jae's face is too priceless. Smiling there, with his glistening teeth.

"I'm Chae Kyung." I smiled.

"You know, I do have seen you a lot of times especially when you're in the volleyball team. So, is it ok that we can exchange hand phone numbers? Perhaps we can be friends through there."

"Oh sure, I would love to be friends with you. So here's my phone number." when I was fishing out my phone from my backpack.

We exchanged phone numbers by then and I started, "I'll look forward to your call soon."

"Yeah...so...I'll call you maybe...in a few days time?"

"That would be great!"

In a moment, the bell rang. We exchanged goodbyes and he left off with his soccer mates. As we headed off for our lesson, Soo Hyun started, "You know, you do have an interest in Yong Jae."

"Yeah, right. As though I'm in love with him~." _Great! Why am I the deniable person?_

"You are! I can tell by the way you talk to him. And the way you look up to him as though he's your favourite Korean pop star"

I just end up laughing at the way he's describing him.

"What's so funny? You were mesmerized by his suave talk!"

He was right. I was too caught up in that conversation that I didn't realize he was there witnessing our talk." I stood silent for awhile. I answered him back in annoyance, "Look! I was too caught up, ok?"

By the time I was arguing with him, we were already a few minutes late for Biology class. Mrs Gyu Ri was starring at us by the time we were at the door. She was pure enough pissed at us through her thick-framed spectacles. "You're late! You should always be punctual for class!"Seoul Jeonju High School students should bear the honour to be discipline in terms of punctuality in class!"Darn, she's giving that crappy democratic school talk. To avoid listening to her irrelevant speech, I cut in, "We're sorry, but we promised to be never late in class." Silence was present as every student was staring at us. Finally, she answered, "HMMM! Just take your seats, then."

As I took my seat, I was having too many worries and doubts filling my head. He just became defensive trying to get in the way of finding me, myself a perfect Prince Charming!

While Mrs Gyu Ri was asking all the students to form themselves in groups of 5, Soo Hyun just turned his gaze towards me. I just ignored his gazes and ended up listening to the instructions given. While everyone was trying to find a partner in a group, I was still in my desk contemplating of the incidents that happen this morning.

A tap on the shoulder just startled me. As I turned around, it was Min-Ri. "Hey, want to join our group?" Without hesitating I joined in. Then, she called on to Soo Hyun. "Hey do you want to join us?" I looked at Soo Hyun. He replied,"Erm. No I'll join the others." As he left his desk he turned to look at me. But I avoided his gaze. Min-Ri turned to me and says, "Is he alright? He looks kind of moody." "I don't know. Maybe it's usual morning crankiness."

As recess was happening, I in my usual group was sitting at our usual spot which faces the school field. It all started with Ji Soo who has an eye for the school jocks who plays there during recess. Every recess means a super eye candy for her. Everyone was there except, Soo Hyun.

Then, Min-Ri's boyfriend, Seung Hyun came to join us. "Hey, peeps!"Then he looked around. "Have you seen Soo Hyun?" Ji Soo shooked her head. "No, but he seems a bit cranky today. But, Chae Kyung?" "Yeah?" I answered. "He was the last person to talk to you right?" I kept silent until someone put a food tray beside me. "Oh, hey, where were you? We've been looking for you this morning!" Seung Hyun shouted. "Mrs Gyu Ri went to meet me up about helping her in the Science fair next week,"Soo Hyun said. Then he pulled his chair and sat beside me. I didn't acknowledge him at all but I just pretended that he never existed. Soon Ji Soo was suspecting us and then she asked.

"Guys, are you okay? You're not like talking to each other."

Immediately I answered, "I've got to go now. Catch up with you later after school."

"Is she alright?"I heard Ji Soo behind my back.

I knew Soo Hyun doesn't seem to like the idea of me getting close to Yong Jae. Well, come on I already had a crush on him for years and it's once in a lifetime for me to be just friends. Does he really find wrong with that? Seriously!

Throughout school, I have completely ignored Soo Hyun and just felt he shouldn't try to destroy my dream. _God, does that really sound dramatic? _

The whole day I felt distracted of my daily routines and as I was doing my homework, my hand phone buzzed one of my favourite ringtones. I picked it up and the caller ID stated that it's a call from Yong Jae.

My heart quickly race as I saw his name and I could feel the blood rushing high in my veins and I quickly forgotten the incidents back this morning. Without hesitating I pressed the 'answer' button and laid it straight to my ear.

"Hello!"

"Oh hey, babe. Really need to talk to you."

"Erm, yeah. I'm all ears."_Oh my gosh, I'm feeling elated right now! _

"What time will you be at school?" he asked.

"Let's say... around seven in the morning?" while looking at the clock beside me.

"Ok, will see you there. Got a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What surprise?"I was in desperation.

"Oh, you'll see."You don't want to spoil it. Can't wait to see you." he chuckled.

"Okay okay. I'll wait for you tomorrow."

"Yeap. So sweet dream. Mucks!"

In an instant, I felt like I'm in seventh heaven! _Did he just do a flying kiss through the phone? Oh my, I just found the guy I really deserve to be with! _

I was jumping on the bed with madness and then I was already lying down on my bed.

As I was still reminiscing about our conversation, my phone buzzed again. _Gosh, is it him? I have to pick up the phone right now! Maybe he decided to give up keeping it a secret and telling it straight to me right now?_

"Hello, is it you?"I answered.

"Chae Kyung, it's me. Soo Hyun."

Straight-away my heart beat stopped racing. It's not him but someone whom I have completely ignored today. To avoid suspicion I answered,"Hey, what's the sudden call at a late night like this?" "It's about this morning."

_Great, is he going to lecture me about not going for Yong Jae right now or did he just spied on my conversation with him like you know, they did those on spy action films?_

"I think I was making a big mistake this morning when you were having a talk with Yong Jae?" _Ok, is he feeling bad right now?_

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm sorry if I had a wrong impression against Yong Jae."

"Umm... Are you okay right now?"

"Chae Kyung, I'm serious. I'm calling you to apologise for what happened this morning."

_I wondering is he okay. Well maybe he could have feel bad for having a prejudice against him. It's not just a big deal. Maybe its better just forgive him, then._

A silent pause and then I answered,"Apology accepted, then."

"Thanks. You know, you've been a great friend to me. Oh, tomorrow's your birthday, right? I should stop talking to you right now. Don't want to ruin your beauty sleep!"

"Hey that sounds as though you're against girls!"I protested in favour.

"Nah! I was just joking. So good night then! It's your big day tomorrow."

"Thanks and good night!"

"Goodnight!"

From there, I felt better. Well an apology could help me to forget these small incidents in the past. While I was lying down on my bed I had already dozed off into a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beams of sunrise had shine through my window pane. My eyes were just a slit open when adjusting it to the sunlight. Suddenly, mum and Dad had burst into my room holding my presents. Mum looks more elated than I am even though it's my birthday.

"Happy birthday!" She quickly jumped on my bed and gave me a hug which I could easily suffocate and gave me wet kiss right on my cheek. I looked totally stunned by what she had done.

"Darling! You should have seen the look on her face! You've already scared her! You just burst into her room and you were screaming in delight!" Dad complained.

"Oh honey cheeks! It's her birthday and it's her sweet sixteen!" Then she looked at me. "I'm so proud of her to be my daughter." Then, tears were streaming down her face. _Great, she's having the issues of being proud of having too many blessings in her life! _I quickly grab a tissue paper and wiped her face. "Oh Mum, you don't have to cry on my birthday."

"It's not just that, honey. Year by year you've grown so big and then you'll finish school and then you're off to work and then you get a husband and I will be a grandmother."

Immediately my Dad butt in, "Ok honey. Why don't you just leave Chae Kyung with her presents while we go down and prepare breakfast for her?"

"Ok ok we'll just leave you alone, dear."

As Dad lead Mum out of my room, my Dad turned behind and gave me a wink. I soon smiled back in reply. While they were out, I quickly tore the present wrappers apart to see what unfolds in it. It turns out Mum and Dad had bought for me what I really wanted. Fully unveiled is an iPod Touch which I really wanted in my entire life. Its silver case gleamed in the sunlight and it looks like a priceless jewel. Without further ado, I changed into my school uniform and headed downstairs to have my breakfast. At the dining table, Mum had cooked for me my favourite food which I had begged Mum to cooked for me even though she doesn't has the time to do it. It was kibimbap, a sushi-like dish which is rolled to perfection with the seaweed on the outside layer and the vinegary-rice on the inside stuffed with smoked meat or smoked fish together with chopped raw vegetables. Without hesitation, I stuffed my mouth with those awesome tantalizing food.

"Slow down, dear. Don't want to see you get choked."Mum butted in.

"Thanks Mum. I love it, "as I was wiping my lips after chewing down. I grab my backpack and headed out the door.

I was out on the driveway when Mum called out "Have a great day honey!"

I quickly ran with a man's strength towards the school just a mile away. Gosh, I can't wait what's Yong Jae's surprise for me when I reached there. That's the no. 1 reason why I'm rushing for school. No 2, is too see my friends wishing me in school.

With my utter strength, I shouted "I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU MY LOVE!" I turned at my left and I was able to see a bewildered elderly woman who must have a shock of her life wondering _"What's wrong with this girl?"_ It must be random for me to scream at a morning like this. But well, can you just feel the anticipation when you're going to see your crush a few moments away? If you were in my shoes, you would feel that too.

Suddenly, someone just woke me up from my daydream.

"Chae Kyung!"

_OMG! Is it him? My beloved calling to me after he has heard his name being called?_

Suddenly this figure caught up. It turns out...it was Soo Hyun.

Realizing I had enough daydreaming, I quickly slapped myself to snap out of it.

Soo Hyun totally looked puzzled by my manner. "Is something wrong?" with an act of concern.

"Heh...no. Thought there was a mosquito on my face."I answered.

He nodded. Then he said, "Happy birthday, my friend." "Thanks, then," I replied. "I was wondering you looked like you're in a hurry just now. Thought you had something urgent to go to school early."

To avoid suspicion, I answered. "Well, you know, for a change I just wanted to be in school early." "Cause it's your birthday!"He teased at me._  
_ I just faked a smile to prove nothing's going on.

Just in time, we were already at the school gates. The morning breeze has just blown and you could smell the sweet scent of flowers.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Chae Kyung!" Turns out Min-Ri and Ji Soo had planned to surprise me at the school entrance! I smiled in delight. See! That's what friends are for! Then, my eyes seem to catch something suspicious. Looks like they are hiding something behind my back.

I grinned at them. "Looks like you have something to hide from me."

Then I heard Ji Soo whispering to Min-Ri. "How did she know we're hiding something?"

Soo Hyun spoke up. "Girls, it's too obvious that you're hiding something. She can just see that your hands are behind your back!"

Min-Ri blushed when she realizes it."Oops! A mistake!"

Then the both of them revealed something, which is true enough...one of the favourite things I would love to have it in my room. It was a laptop skin and it's a Hello Kitty-themed wallpaper. _OK , don't mind me. I'm such a girly person to the max._

"Awww...THANKS!"I hugged the skin to my heart. Then I asked, "How did you get it? I thought it was expensive!" Min-Ri replied, "That's what friends are made for right?"She nudged me with a slight chuckle.

While having a laugh with them, someone whom I have wished for turned up.

"Hey, good morning!" Yong Jae gleamed.

With a quick reply minus the stuttering when you see your crush, "Hey! So what was the surprise that you wanted to tell me?"

Behind me, Ji Soo and Min-Ri were in a fits of giggles and it turns out Soo Hyun still has that unsatisfied look.

"OK. Close your eyes."

"But I want to see it! Remember last night? You told me I would get it today!"_Gosh, am I desperate?_

"No no no... Trust me! Close your eyes and you will see it."

_Oh my gosh, am I just bedazzled by his teasing and his smile? AHHHH!_

Ok cut to the chase. I better just do what he intended me to do.

So I decided to close my eyes. A few seconds later, I heard Ji Soo and Min-Ri were screaming hysterically. _Ok what is going on? I thought Yong Jae said it will be a big surprise but why are they screaming as they had seen a horror movie?_

Then I heard Min-Ri screaming,"Oh my god! It's so cute!"

"I wish I could have one!"

I opened my eyes and there it appeared right in front of my eyes. Turns out that Yong Jae got for me the cutest teddy bear that I've ever seen.

Its golden brown fur was dazzling and a red bow on its chest with its white paws and it seems there was a 'Happy birthday' note in its paws.

My first reaction was _"Awwww! It's too cute!"_

"Happy birthday!" Yong Jae wished as he held out the teddy bear to my arms.

With a confused look, I asked, "Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Not to worry. I heard from people around here that it's you birthday. So why not to ruin the surprise?"

_OK, I am blushing right now. And I am hyperventilating. I can't believe he knew my birthday! That's going to be the best birthday of my life!_

"Just a request." He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since it's your birthday, why not I decided to take you out for a date tonight?"

I was clueless. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am joking to you?" He chuckled.

"Oh no no. I thought it was for real."

"It is real."

"Ok, so where the venue is and what time should I be there."

"It's ok. It's an Italian restaurant at Lotte World. And don't worry about time, I'll pick you up. You just have to tell me where you're staying."

"I'll tell you the address."I smiled in reply.

After giving out my address, he said, "I'll pick you up at 7."

Then he did a flying kiss at me and went off.

Suddenly, Ji Soo and Min-Ri crowded me with many questions as though they're the paparazzi.

"I can't believe he asked you out on a date! You are the luckiest girl in the world. Oh my gosh! I can't believe it – Kwon Yong Jae..." Ji Soo kept spazzing about it.

"Whoa... it's just a dinner celebration!"

"A dinner celebration? The most popular guy in this school asked you out on a date and all you've got to say is... a dinner celebration."

"It's just that...he wants to celebrate my birthday. That's all. What's the big deal about it?"

"Fine. If I were in your shoes, I would just fall dead right now when he asked me that."

Gosh, both of them can be such a pain when it comes to love.

Then, Ji Soo spoke up, "So, can we come to you house this evening at maybe 5.30 in the evening?" They looked sinister there.

"Well, what for?"

"Maybe we could do make up and your hair for you on your first date."

"But does it trouble you guys to come all the way to my house to just do a makeover for me?" I can't believe they were willing to do this.

"Hey that's what friends are for!"Min-Ri joined in.

"OK, you can come, then." I said after a few thoughts.

The bell had just ringed. That means by now we have to rush for class. Someone seems to be not there when we were talking.

"Hey, where's Soo Hyun?" I asked.

"Well, I have no idea. Was he there with us?"Ji Soo asked.

"No, he must have left for class. I guess."Min-Ri answered.

I turned and scan around for Soo Hyun but he seems to be not there.

_Wait! Could he have seen me with Yong Jae just now? Man, don't tell me he's jealous and he decided to leave the conversation._

By the time were at the corridor, Soo Hyun was at his desk and he is...reading. But something is troubling him and I've never seen him being like this.

I slapped myself._ Come on, Chae. Tonight is your big night. Don't worry about him. Just focus on the date tonight._

I took my seat and prepared for the next lesson. Sometimes he does need to mind his business about my life, though.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hours before the big date, Ji Soo and Min-Ri were at my house to manicure my nails and polished bright pink to match my new skirt.

"OK, time to touch up your eyelashes," as Min-Ri was laying out the mascara on my eyelash.

Soon, Mom popped in my room and asked, "Do you need a ride?" I thanked her for offering but told her that Yong Jae is going to pick me up.

Then, Mom came up and grips my shoulders tightly while looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"I'm so happy that you just found a date!" Wait, is Mom going to cry tears of joy like this morning again? "Told ya, Mrs Chae! She's going to be the luckiest girl ever!" Ji Soo joined in.

"Better leave you for now."Mum patted my shoulder and she left the room. While Ji Soo was touching up my makeup, she asked ,"Do you notice that Soo Hyun wasn't himself today?"

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"He seems moody. Not in the mood to talk to us. And he prefers to be alone."

"Hmmmm... Maybe what Chae Kyung said was right. He seems to be cranky, anyway. But, Ji Soo, what's with the sudden question?" Min-Ri reasoned.

"It's just a random question. I was really quite concerned about him actually."

Then, a car honk was heard outside.

Min-Ri quickly scrambled to the window. "OH MY GOD! It's him! Oh my god, check out his new sweet ride!"

Ji Soo joined in, "Can't you believe what car that is? That's the new Hyundai Elantra!"

Min-Ri looked high and screamed at me, "Your date is filthy rich!"

Then, I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Mum burst into fits when she's in my room. "Honey! Your date is here!"

I turned to both of them and said, "Well, here it is. The first date with the man I'm definitely going to marry!

I quickly got up and rushed out of the house to meet my new date. I heard Mom calling out. "Have a great day, honey!"

When I entered the car, Yong Jae was at the driver's seat looking more handsome than ever with his shades on.

"Hey, there. Told you I would be here by 7." He smiled.

"Yeah, you did keep your promise."

"Nice car."I commented.

"Thanks. My dad got it for me as a birthday present."

"You must be rich, then."

"You don't have to say that. I feel really bad if people comment that I'm rich."

He's just attractive when he denies like that.

When we arrived at Lotte World, people of all ages were crowding at the theme park. Screams of fear and delight filled the atmosphere there. The movements or roller coasters roared the entire place.

"Come on, let's go." Yong Jae said as he grabbed my hand to lead me to the restaurant.

As he led me to the crowds, my eyes were just focusing on his hand which interlocks with my hand. His hand just feels warm on me. I can just feel that we were meant to be together.

"We're here." He said.

I looked up and there we were. The restaurant looks vintage and retro. Up on the door frame, the name of the restaurant, "Italiano" shows brightly. As we enter the restaurant, the place is lit with low lightings which give a romantic feeling to it. The curtains were a crimson red and the mahogany desks give a brown perfection to it. Not to mention, that the restaurant smells of Italian herbs and you feel that you're walking into a meadow with a Mediterranean setting.

I don't know why but I felt scared and happy at the same time.

"Kwon Yong Jae, please." he said to the man at the counter. He started rummaging to the list of reservations. When he finally looked up, he said, "Please follow me."

We followed him and he led us to a table which faces the view of the theme park.

"I'll get the menu for you in a few minutes time." The man left. "A nice view, isn't it?" Yong Jae asked as he saw me looking at the view. I nodded in reply.

Soon, the man came back with a handful of menus. As we scan through the list, I already came out with what I wanted to eat.

"Aglio Olio pesto and a strawberry milkshake, please." I smiled back at the waiter. Then, Yong Jae looked up and mentioned "Lasagne and an ice lemon tea." As soon as the waiter picked up our orders, he left us together for a quiet moment.

"This place looks posh here. Where did you get to know about this place?" I was in awe there.

He shrugged, "Well, my dad used to bring me here a lot of times, quite back then. But…. he died a few years ago in a car crash."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." I just feel sympathetic right now.

He looked up and said, "Its okay. No need to worry about it."

Along the date we had a good time there. Cracking jokes, enjoying the meal especially dessert! Talking about good old times and making fun of the teachers in our school.

The night was ending soon. After Yong Jae had paid his bills, he drove me back home. In my heart I felt I cannot relive this moment again.

The moment we arrived at my home, he followed to my doorstep.

"Well, I had an enjoyable time…with you." Yong Jae started.

I looked up. _.GOD. He just made an eye contact with me. So what is going to happen next? A warm hug? A kiss on the cheek? Or…a handshake?_

In just that three second moment, my heart is beating in a quick tempo. My palms are sweating. I feel the blood draining right from my veins.

"Are you ….OK?" I was startled as he drifts me off my fantasy.  
"Erm…no! It's just that… it was the first time someone brought me on a date."I confessed what I had to.

He chuckled. "I'm glad I'm the 'number one' guy!"

"I've got to go now."

As I turn to head towards the door, I hear him say, "Wait!"

In the brink of what is happening there, his arms were around me in a warm embrace. My hands drooped low but slowly, my hands crept up to his back. Breathless. My heart feels connected to his.

His body was so warm like you're hugging on to a warm blanket. As we turn to face each other, he smiled at me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." A kiss on the forehead, and then he was off. I watched as his car drift off in the misty darkness.

Pacing into the house, Mum was dozing off on the couch. Hearing my footsteps, she jolted off and was surprised to see me there. "How's your date, honey?" "It was perfect, Mom."I replied.

"You better get to sleep now, dear. Have to get up early for school tomorrow."

"Sure, Mum. Goodnight." I walk towards Mum and gave her a small hug.

Reliving the events of the day, I felt incredibly elated and it was the best birthday someone could have given it to me.

The whole night, my mind was wandering off and could not sleep at all. My heart was still fluttering over this day. Well, maybe this date would be the spark into our new relationship. Perhaps, it could happen, maybe?

The next day, a text message beep woke me up from my sleep. My eyes were strained as I was trying to focus on the ID number. Soohyun's name was displayed on the screen.

Clicking onto the phone's number, Soohyun's message appeared right in front of me:

Hey, I was wondering if …. I do need to talk to you when I see you in school. Please don't ignore this message. See you.

Questions invade into my mind._ OK… what does he mean when he wants to talk to me? Could it be about yesterday? It can't be. He doesn't know we were on a date, right? Let me guess. Maybe it's a mid-life crisis. Well, Chae Kyung! You just have to go to school to see what does SooHyun wants to tell me._

Suddenly, another text message startled me from my thoughts. It's a message from Yong Jae:

Babe, are you in school yet? I'll see you there! :D

I replied back:

No…! I'm not there yet! =( I'll be there in 20 minutes!

Gripping on to my knapsack, I just decided to forget SooHyun's message. _Just relax! See Yong Jae first, and then see SooHyun too see what he wants. Plan done!_

Half an hour later, I felt Yong Jae's presence behind me.

"Good morning, there!"

I looked up. Gosh, he's getting hotter than ever. It seems that his wavy locks seem to be curlier than ever. His appealing smile.

"You just scared me right there!"I exclaim in exaggeration.

"So how was your night? Had a good sleep?"

"It was great so far."

"Hey, Yong Jae! We have to go now! We have to be ready for soccer practice!" Yong Jae's teammates were shouting from afar.

Yong Jae waved at them. "I'm coming!"

He turned to look at me. "I've have to go now! Will catch you up later. Or I'll call you tonight."

"Sure. Just go. You don't want to be late for practice."

As he was about to leave, I stood frozen with what was going to happen. His soft lips touched my forehead. He smiled and drifts off. When he catch up with his teammates, they seemed to have a good laugh and a bunch of woos. One of them turned to look at me and he was laughing at my direction. _Gee, why is he laughing at me? _

"Chae Kyung!"

Min-Ri and Ji Soo caught up with me. In the next second, they were filling me with questions like. _How was your date? Did he kiss you? Which restaurant did you go too? _All those sort of questions they were begging me to fill them with the details.

"So are you official right now?" Ji Soo asked.

"What do you mean by 'being official'?" I was puzzled. I'm such a naïve person.

"Gosh, you don't know anything? I mean that are you and Yong Jae are a couple right now?"

"Ji Soo!" I cried out.

"Sorry! I expect things will turn out fast enough!"

"It's all right. It's our first date. Maybe after a few dates, we'll be an item."

From afar, Soo Hyun was standing there watching me. His face gives me a kind of message telling me that he needs me urgently. _Darn, did he just eavesdrop to what we were talking about?_

His body language seems to tell me that something is not right. _Lord, don't tell me it was yesterday?_


End file.
